: The proposed research combines applied behavior analysis techniques with theories of learning, motivation, and social influence to develop a conceptual framework and evaluation system for designing a cost- effective, long-term, employee-driven industrial safety program. The target population will be hourly workers at several industrial sites, and the aim will be to increase the safe work practices of these individuals over the long term. From an applied perspective the research will develop flexible procedures for implementing employee-driven safety practices, demonstrate short- and long-term effects of a behavior-based safety process on work practices, attitudes, person states, and injuries, determine the relative effectiveness of group versus individual feedback procedures, determine the indirect behavioral effects of an observation and feedback process, and determine the extent to which workers can implement an objective and reliable behavior-monitoring process. From a theoretical perspective the research will compare hypotheses derived from learning theory with those from danger compensation or risk homeostasis theory, study the role of individual factors derived from personality/social theory as predictors of involvement in a safety process, compare the validity of intrinsic motivation theory versus extrinsic contingencies as foundations for a long-term safety intervention process, and develop the construct of empowerment as a feeling state potentially increased by perceptions or expectancies of self-efficacy, personal control, and optimism.